There are nutrient bars known which have a filling of chocolate, nuts and many other materials or their mixtures between two waffles, biscuits, wafers or the like. In order to maintain the original crunchiness of the baker's ware serving as covering sheets, such as waffles and the like, it is necessary to keep the water content of the filling small. Products of this kind known to be on the market have a moisture content in the filling of less than 5 percent by weight. Another possibility is to treat the bakery parts in such a way that they cannot absorb moisture. The moisture content of the filling then can be higher, such as for example, 15 percent by weight.
Both solutions, however, show disadvantages. In many cases it is difficult to reduce the moisture content of the filling in a sufficient extent because of the nature of the raw materials. The pre-treatment of the bakery part on the other hand requires additional steps of treatment. With the fillings according to this invention these problems do not arise since one can use untreated bakery parts and despite that can use fillings with relatively high moisture contents.